


Looking Glass

by satoda



Category: VIXX
Genre: Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: He was a clean killer, never cruel.





	Looking Glass

Recoil shot up his arm and then silence. Blood slowly started to seep around the hole in the governor's shirt, pooling out from the exit wound. A clean shot. Taekwoon was never a cruel killer, only clean, efficient, and earnest. He walked over to the body, checking the pulse, before walking over to the ornate, lacquered desk. It was a show of money like the rest of the office, but what he needed was the desktop computer. Taekwoon plugged in the portable hard drive and let whatever program Hongbin had made do its work, instead letting his eyes wander around the office to pass the time.   
  
His feet took him to the bookcase, rows of laws book and other bounds of papers that stuffed the shelves. It reminded him of the study where he spent his childhood, dreary hours of studying with the peeking sunlight constantly tempting him away.  
  
 _'A dream.'_  
  
Taekwoon widened his eyes, yanking his hand away from the books. His gun was already out again as he searched the room, silently looking for another movement. And there, through the mirror...  
  
 _'What is your dream? Is this what you always wanted?'_  
  
Pretty green eyes stared back at him, almost shining in the dark from under a fringe of blond. Taekwoon knew that face, and those words too. How many times had he heard them? The man in the mirror began to reach forward with a porcelain white hand, no, speckled with blood, no, a skeleton that refused to fade into the closet...  
  
He fired a shot, the glass shattering right where an eye used to be. He couldn't watch anymore. Quickly, Taekwoon spun around and yanked the hard drive out with a shaky hand, more than ready to leave the way he came. He'd been here for too long.  
  
\---  
  
 _They got him, boss. Same guy. They left behind a broken mirror again and killed with a clean hit._

**Author's Note:**

> watch this be it lol just had random inspiration but who knows if i'll ever write more


End file.
